<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Факт by CommanderShally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747476">Факт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally'>CommanderShally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neil&amp;The Protagonist [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По дороге в Осло.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neil&amp;The Protagonist [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Факт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Небечено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кажется, Нил больше не может молчать.<br/>
<br/>
Ему все сильнее хочется рассказать правду — о том, какое место он занимает в Доводе и как давно знаком с <em>Ним</em>. Годы воспоминаний жгут кончик языка и Нил даже прикусывает его, чтобы вернуться в реальность, в тот момент, где они находятся.<br/>
<br/>
Почти сутки в грузовом контейнере Ротаса — остается только лежать или мерять шагами узкое пространство. Кэт постоянно спит, Нилу приходится накачать ее лекарствами, чтобы она легче перенесла путешествие.<br/>
<br/>
После разговора про алгоритм и потомков, желающих повернуть время вспять <em>Он</em> слишком молчалив. Сидит на своей койке с закрытыми глазами и иногда по памяти разбирает и собирает пистолет.<br/>
<br/>
— Тебя это успокаивает? — спрашивает Нил в один из таких моментов. Он все еще лежит на боку, поза неудобная, но так даже лучше. Придает реальности происходящему. Да и в таком положении хорошо видно остальное пространство контейнера.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Он</em> замирает на половине движения, смотрит на Нила прищурившись и пожимает плечами.<br/>
<br/>
— А почему ты так решил?<br/>
<br/>
Нил хочет ответить «раньше ты никогда так не делал», но снова прикусывает язык. Еще слишком рано. Информация должна быть дозирована.<br/>
<br/>
— Ну мне так кажется, — Нил переворачивается на спину, перестает смотреть на <em>Него</em>, но все еще ощущает чужой взгляд на себе.<br/>
<br/>
Словно его изучают.<br/>
<br/>
— Что? — Нила на самом деле раздражает тот факт, что он не может сказать то что хочет. Все эти ограничения и запреты… Возникает острое желание нарушить их, встать с койки, преодолеть короткое расстояние и поцеловать <em>Его</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Выдернуть из мешковатой формы пожарного, наконец-то прикоснуться кожей к коже и утолить свой голод…<br/>
<br/>
— Если все это время ты был не из ЦРУ, то значит у тебя другие осведомители, — <em>Его</em> голос звучит совсем близко и Нил вздрагивает. Нил совсем не замечает, что пока он проваливался в свои фантазии, <em>Он</em> подбирается близко и вот уже сидит на складном стуле рядом с койкой Нила.<br/>
<br/>
Кажется, <em>Он</em> делает это чтобы говорить тише и не мешать Кэт отдыхать. Разве может быть иная причина? Нил приподнимается на локтях и снова поворачивается на бок. Волосы падают на лицо и Нил отчего-то надеется, что тусклое освещение внутри контейнера спрячет то, как порозовели его щеки из-за мыслей о поцелуях.<br/>
<br/>
— Твои осведомители из Довода? — <em>Он</em> продолжает задавать вопросы. — Кто собирал информацию на меня? Да еще так тщательно, что сообщили тебе мои предпочтения в напитках.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Он</em> звучит раздраженным. Нил не удивлен — он бы сейчас ответил что-то вроде «Я осведомлен не только о напитках, я знаю какую музыку предпочитаешь, какое белье носишь, как реагируешь, когда тебя целуют в шею...»<br/>
<br/>
Нил обвиняет в своем «настроении» духоту внутри контейнера, близость конца миссии и ощущение, что еще немного и можно будет не скрываться.<br/>
<br/>
— Все очень сложно, — отвечает Нил, и он надеется, что не будет больше вопросов.<br/>
<br/>
— Вот значит как, — <em>Он</em> наклоняется ближе и его лицо оказывается совсем рядом. Настолько, что Нил почти ощущает тепло <em>Его</em> тела. — И как долго ты будешь лгать мне?<br/>
<br/>
— Ты сам сказал, что ложь — это стандартная рабочая процедура, — Нил решает парировать. — И многое утаивал до последнего.<br/>
<br/>
На <em>Его</em> лице явно возмущение и что-то еще, что Нил не может разобрать. «Господи, ну пойми ты уже, что я не могу вывалить всю правду прямо сейчас, это разобьет тебе сердце», — думает Нил.<br/>
<br/>
— Тебя хоть Нилом зовут?<br/>
<br/>
Это уже чересчур.<br/>
<br/>
Нил хватает <em>Его</em> правой рукой за воротник и притягивает к себе. Поцелуй выходит жестким, призванным скорее сменить тему и заткнуть их обоих.<br/>
<br/>
Они соприкасаются лбами и Нил не решается разжать руку и отпустить. Только не сейчас, когда он так близко, возможно впервые за несколько лет…<br/>
<br/>
— Нил? — на выдохе произносит <em>Он</em>. — Что еще ты мне не рассказываешь?<br/>
<br/>
Нил поднимает взгляд. Встречается с темными, почти черными глазами и думает о том, что гори оно все синим пламенем. Кэт спит слишком крепко, они не смогут ее разбудить, даже если постараются…<br/>
<br/>
— Это, — и Нил снова целует <em>Его</em>. На этот раз все выходит нежнее, и <em>Он</em> не так напряжен и кажется даже отвечает Нилу.<br/>
<br/>
Они тянутся друг к другу и в какой-то момент <em>Он</em> нависает над Нилом, забираясь в его волосы пальцами. Заставляя Нила запрокинуть голову и подставить шею под <em>Его</em> губы.<br/>
<br/>
— Это? — переспрашивает <em>Он</em>, замирая над Нилом, скрючившись в крайне неудобной позе, словно не в силах сдвинуться и создать хоть какое-то расстояние между ними.<br/>
<br/>
Нил ничего не говорит. <em>Он</em> выпрямляется и смотрит на Нила сверху вниз. <em>Его</em> взгляд растерянный — словно не может решить, как реагировать на это внезапное непреодолимое притяжение. Нил мог бы объяснить, рассказать, с чего все началось.<br/>
<br/>
Хотя и так понятно, что с <em>Его</em> перспективы все именно тут и зародилось. Первое семя было посажено именно в этом грузовом контейнере.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Он</em> облизывает губы и Нил понимает по его тяжелому взгляду что эта гроза их отнюдь не миновала. Нил выпустил первый заряд электричества и грому только-только грозит прокатиться между ними.<br/>
<br/>
— Вот значит как, — <em>Он</em> стягивает с себя куртку, а затем и кофту под ней. — Ты мне ничего не скажешь.<br/>
<br/>
Констатация факта, не более, но Нил улыбается. Наконец-то они начинают понимать друг друга на новом уровне. Нилу этого не хватало — словно они снова оказываются на одной волне и отныне даже разговаривать не нужно. Все и так понятно без слов.<br/>
<br/>
До конца раздеться у них не получается. Потому что напряжение лопается раньше как воздушный шарик, наполненный водой. Потому что Нил встает с койки и утягивает <em>Его</em> за собой в самый дальний угол контейнера, подальше от Кэт, которая все равно спит под лошадиной дозой снотворного.<br/>
<br/>
Нил не знает зачем он это делает. Может потому что нет никакой свободы выбора и уж кому как ни ему знать об этом? Может потому, что он ловит момент, боясь, что больше не будет возможности прикоснуться к <em>Нему</em>?<br/>
<br/>
<em>Его</em> руки на члене Нила кажутся благословением. <em>Его</em> прикосновения, поцелуи и каждый горячий выдох в затылок Нила — самой лучшей вещью на свете. Нил так бы и стоял здесь, в этом темном углу грузового контейнера упершись лбом в холодную железную стену чувствуя, как человек, которого он желает во всех направлениях временного потока дрочит ему.<br/>
<br/>
Нил готов оказать ответную услугу, но теперь все происходит лицом к лицу и видеть <em>Его</em> глаза в момент оргазма более чем приятно. Нил предвкушает то каким может быть их завтрашний день, когда у них снова появится свободная минутка, которую они уже не потратят впустую.<br/>
<br/>
— Если это был допрос, то тебе стоит пересмотреть свои методы, — Нил снова улыбается — его настроение скакнуло выше небес и блеск в <em>Его</em> глазах делает мир вокруг более приятным местом. — Они не работают.<br/>
<br/>
— Отчего же, — <em>Он</em> ухмыляется. — У меня есть кое-какие предположения на твой счет.<br/>
<br/>
— И что же? — Нилу очень любопытно услышать выводы.<br/>
<br/>
Они опять сидят на небольшом расстоянии, словно между ними полчаса назад не было взаимной мастурбации в присутствии спящей Кэт.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты в меня влюблен, — <em>Он</em> расплывается в улыбке и Нил уверен в ее искренности. Он видел аналогичную, наверное, тысячи раз и каждый его сердце делало кульбит.<br/>
<br/>
— Тут я не соглашусь, — Нил подается вперед и немного наклоняется чтобы их взгляды оказались на одной линии — он не хочет пропустить ни одной миллисекунды <em>Его</em> реакции. — Это не предположение, это факт.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Он</em> смеется в ответ и Нил знает, что этот «факт» абсолютно взаимен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>